


All the Small Things

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, F/M, Humor, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about the small things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on watching "Tank Girl" too many times as a child. The title comes from that song "All the Small Things" by Blink 182.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt (# and Theme): Crunchy, #4, Surprise Attack
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kouga wandered through the woods with the feeling he was being followed. Actually he knew for a fact that he was being followed. That was part of the game. But being stalked by someone without having a clue where they were was still a bit creepy, even with all the anticipation of what would happen once he was caught.

Suddenly, something jumped from a tree and hit Kouga hard enough from behind to knock him down.

Kirara said “Caught you” in her nekomata way.

“Oh no I have been captured.”

Kirara got off of Kouga and directed him to stand up and take off his clothes. Kouga slowly complied while watching Kirara sit there and ogle each patch of newly exposed skin. Once he was done, Kouga stood with his hands raised as he knew he was supposed to.

Kirara walked around Kouga inspecting her now naked wolf demon, giving his tail a playful yank on the way by. When satisfied, she raised her backend in front of Kouga and said what roughly translates into “put that mouth to good uses slave.”

And Kouga eagerly complied.


End file.
